


I'm not jealous, you are

by Shiirakis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, just a brief mention of drinking i guess, yamaguchi the dependable best friend lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiirakis/pseuds/Shiirakis
Summary: Oikawa should have known better than to drag Tsukishima along to a party but he learns when he realises he prefers to have Tsukishima's attention on him instead.





	I'm not jealous, you are

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt request I got on tumblr that got too long for a drabble uwu Plus I love me some oitsukki :3c

The music blares obnoxiously loud in the background and Tsukishima absolutely hates it. He has no love for the migraine-inducing flashing lights nor the cheap alcohol provided and he regrets ever letting Oikawa convince him to come along to the party a mutual friend of theirs was hosting. Never again. The only consolation is that Yamaguchi is there too, and willing to keep him company in the corner of the room where it’s the least crowded.

“Glare any harder and you’ll be burning a hole through his head,” Yamaguchi teases as he finishes the last of his drink.

“That’s the idea. Maybe next time he’ll think twice about dragging me to some a stupid party to watch him socialise.” It’s things like this that make Tsukishima question his relationship with Oikawa, considering their conflicting personalities. It’s not hard either for Tsukishima’s thoughts to wander, playing out unpleasant scenarios but luckily this time, Yamaguchi’s with him to yank him out of his imagination.

Yamaguchi’s well aware of how Tsukishima gets when he overthinks so a gentle squeeze on his shoulder is enough to get a reaction. “Look on the bright side, we get to laugh at these drunk college students doing stupid shit.”

“Perfect entertainment and blackmail material I suppose.” Tsukishima manages to crack a smile, only for it fade when his gaze falls upon Oikawa.  He stands in the middle of the room, surrounded by people like moths to a flame. _Hopefully they’ll get burnt_.

He doesn’t realise he had spoken out loud until Yamaguchi snickers, along with a gentle elbow against his side. “Don’t let that jealousy burn too long, Tsukki~”

“I’m not—” Tsukishima knows better than to deny a fact if it’s with his best friend who knows him far too well. “…Look at them, all clamouring around him for his attention like pathetic insects. He’s going to be smelling like their perfume when we get home.”

The cup in Oikawa’s hand is still the same from when they first arrived at the party and it hasn’t been refilled since, Tsukishima notes, though he immediately realises how weird it was for him to be watching his boyfriend so closely. Ugh. _Get a grip on yourself Kei—_ A hand slides across Tsukishima’s shoulders to hang loosely over and there’s a warmth pressed against his side that makes him raise a brow. “… Tadashi?”

There’s the sly grin Yamaguchi always has on when he’s planning something. “Just play along~ It’ll be worth it.”

The gears click into place in Tsukishima’s mind and his smirk soon mirrors Yamaguchi’s. What better way to subtly get Oikawa’s attention than to give him a little competition? “And people think _I’m_ the bad influence.”

Yamaguchi leans closer to Tsukishima’s ear, whispering random tidbits of information and movie quotes that make no sense while Tsukishima makes a show of laughing along quietly as though they were having an actual conversation. “This is an excellent plan and you know it. Ooh, and here he comes~”

-

Oikawa enjoys parties. Meeting new people was always fun, and they’d always spill so much more than they should when they were drunk. He limits his alcohol intake when he’s amongst unfamiliar faces because he would rather die than to be caught in an unglamorous drunken moment that would make himself far too vulnerable. While this party was no different, he had promised some of his classmates to drop by so he did, even bringing along his boyfriend—

Oh god. Kei-chan.

So engrossed in conversation and the group that suddenly came over to talk to him, Oikawa realises he doesn’t have Tsukishima by his side anymore and he frantically scans round the room, ignoring some of the girls’ protests in an effort to get his attention. He could never forgive himself if Tsukishima got pissed and went back home alone and honestly, Oikawa wouldn’t be surprised if he really did leave.

A head of blond is hard to miss however and he manages to spot Tsukishima at the back of the room, though his expression sours at the sight of Yamaguchi all chummy with _his_ boyfriend.

“Kei-chan, Kei-chan! Oh and Freckles! So nice to see you here~ Didn’t think you were a fan of parties at all!” Oikawa manages a terse smile as he reaches out to interlace his fingers with Tsukishima’s.

“Well Tsukki doesn’t either but I wouldn’t be as awful as to leave him all alone here~”

That statement hits right to the core and Oikawa flinches ever so slightly. He chances a quick glance at Tsukishima who is completely apathetic to the growing tension around them but Oikawa isn’t about to let it bother him… Not much at least. “There’s nothing to worry about now, we’ll be heading back! See you Freckles-chan~”

He barely says any goodbyes to anyone other than to the host before hastily dragging Tsukishima out of the door with him. The walk home is unusually quiet, Oikawa’s hand grasping Tsukishima’s tightly as if he was afraid of losing him. How could he have left Tsukishima alone when he was the one who brought him over to the party? His head was muddled despite having only a sip of beer, guilt plaguing his conscience.

“Don’t you usually have a million things to say? Why so silent now?”

Tsukishima’s voice easily slices through the silence that hangs in the air and the statement only makes Oikawa feel even guiltier. He stops so suddenly that Tsukishima almost stumbles into him. “I’m really sorry Kei-chan! I just got so carried away; you know how I get when— I mean of course that’s not an excuse to neglect my lovely salty boyfriend but—”

“Are you jealous?” Tsukishima blatantly interrupts.

“I… What? Of little ol’ Freckles-chan?! H-Hah, as if he could be any competition to me! I’ll admit he’s got his own little charm of his own but that’s hardly anything against me~”

“So, are you?”

“I’m not jealous!” Oikawa answers suspiciously quick, and he doesn’t miss the knowing smirk Tsukishima shoots him. “… Maybe just a little but!... How could I not?! He was so close to you and he had his hands all over you!”

A genuine smile threatens to crack through the apathetic mask Tsukishima has on in favour of watching Oikawa squirm but he recovers quickly, and shoots back a question of his own.

“Then were _you_ jealous?”

Likewise, how could he not? The smell of someone else’s perfume on Oikawa was pissing him off already but Oikawa didn’t need to know that for now. “Of course not. I’m sure if those girls latching onto you knew how much you drool and snore in your sleep, they’ll be running in the opposite direction.”

Oikawa gasps, looking absolutely affronted by the accusation. “I do not!”

“I have evidence.” Tsukishima waves his phone in front of Oikawa for good measure but holds it out of his reach just in case. He has more than enough photos to embarrass Oikawa and especially for his own enjoyment but once again, not something Oikawa really needs to know.

“You’re so mean! How could you do this to me, your wonderful loving boyfriend?! I almost feel betrayed.” He leans heavily against Tsukishima with the most dramatic sigh he’s heard in ages, nuzzling softly against the crook of Tsukishima’s neck. “You know I love you right, Kei-chan?”

“Obviously.” The reply comes quiet, and Oikawa would have missed it if he wasn’t paying attention. The rest of the way home is silent once again, though this time he notices the way Tsukishima keeps pace closer beside him, how Tsukishima’s lips are upturned in the slightest with hardly a hint of the indifference from before.

How Tsukishima suddenly turns to kiss him, cold hands firmly cupping Oikawa’s face. “Never bring me to parties again. Or else you’ll be sleeping on the couch for a month.”

Oikawa is truly smitten.


End file.
